A Moment in Time and other scribbles
by Dark Oath
Summary: Home to my short scribbles that don't warrant being kept separate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This suddenly sprang on me as I was trying to sleep (what is it with my muses that they feel I should be writing when I'd like to get some sleep?), I have no idea where it came from and it is only very short. I suppose it is more descriptive than my usual fare. I'm posting this as I'd like some feedback as I can't work out if I like it or only like the idea of it.

The idea of this, is to imagine everything that Vergil's thinking as all parts of the same thought happening in just a few seconds. That's kind of what I was aiming for, though how successfully I've achieved this, I don't know. I think this could be the first time my author notes are longer than the story XD.

Disclaimer: Me no own. As much as I'd love to, the only thing I own is probably too much in the way of DMC collectable stuff than can possibly deemed healthy for one individual. But it makes me smile, what can I say? XD

A MOMENT IN TIME

They had fought, with a hatred passionate in its strength, to this point. The intensity of the movement and emotion still inside him, carefully hidden and controlled on the outside, yet burning and writhing beneath.

The warmth of his opponent's blood on his hand, mingling with his own. In his hand he could feel through his sword the small vibrations as Dante's body shuddered. Leant in towards him as he was, to push the blade in further, he could feel Dante's laboured breath on his ear. The gentle sensation giving his thoughts temporary reprieve from the cold of the rain.

His reflection stared back at him from familiar blue eyes. He knew within the reflection, as here, his eyes reflected those eyes of his twin back, reflecting each other endlessly like living mirrors, binding them together throughout the endless infinity.

Two souls, sharing an endless moment in time.


	2. Death and Taxes

Dante doing 'normal' things always makes me laugh, so for this one I decided to have him do something that is the bane of our lives, but at least we can put our name XD I am aware that a lot of people see 'Sparda' as Dante's surname, but I've yet to see it on anything cannon (point me in the right direction if I'm wrong), so I take it that Dante doesn't have a surname. He wouldn't be the first, my Great Grandmother didn't have one either.

DEATH AND TAXES

It's angular lines seemed to stare defiantly, it's white smoothness smug that something so small and seemingly simple could stump the devil hunter.

Dante took a sip of tomato juice, leant back in his chair and sighed. He had faced the denizens of the underworld with less trouble than this. 'SURNAME:' The form said. There was an asterisk to show it was a required field. He groaned. There was a downside to having a father that didn't have a surname.

Dante turned the page and gave the new page an exasperated glare. The words 'net' and 'deductible' and 'income' stared back at him. Like he had any idea of money beyond sometimes remembering he owed Enzo rent, and buying pizza.

He growled and wielded the pen like a weapon. Devils may cry, but they sure as hell weren't going to get defeated by a damn tax form too.

After a short pause, there was the sound of a pen biting the dust as it shattered against the wall.


	3. The Pizza Incident

Having never done it before, I fancied having a scribble using only dialogue. It suddenly developed a life of it's own and this is where it ended up. When it comes to Sparda's twins, it always comes down to pizza.

Usual disclaimer applies. I no own.

"Did you have to wave that under my nose?"

"Aww, come on, Verg. You still can't be sore over a slice of pizza."

"It wasn't so much the smell; though I do find pineapple distasteful, it was the thing ending up in my face."

"But you have to admit it was funny."

"No."

"But you looked so sweet with that pineapple stuck to your face."

"Dante, you could've refrained from licking it from my nose."

"That would've been a total waste of a pineapple chunk., and a missed opportunity to see the look on your face. It was worth it just for that."

"You tripped deliberately didn't you?"

"Nah, I just got lucky. By the way Verg, you've still got tomato on your nose."

"I know, now if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go home before you manage to rob me of the small shred of dignity I have remaining."

"The alley's quiet, I could just lick your nose again before anyone sees."

"Dante, get that stupid grin off your face and just get that door open."


	4. To Be Seen

Title: To Be Seen

Fandom: Devil May Cry - General

Characters: Dante/Vergil

Prompt: #24 Family

Word Count: 305

Rating: PG

Summary: Vergil and Dante meet 6 months after Vergil's disappearance.

Author's Notes: AU. I decided to play with the idea of Vergil suddenly turning up after leaving having given Dante no word on where or why. I just like to write random interactions between the twins :) Not connected with anything, unless you want to place it at a time before DMC3

Dante stared at the face sat across the desk from him. "It's been a while. What do you want?"

The man opposite brushed a few stray strands of white hair from his eyes. "That's a nice way to talk to your brother."

Dante's eyes narrowed. "Vergil, you left without a damn word and we weren't exactly best buddies then either. Why the hell should I be pleased to see you?"

"I never said you should be pleased to see me."

Silence filled the room as the two men stared at each other.

Eventually Dante broke the silence. "So, did you just come here to stare at me? I know I'm beautiful but gimme a break."

Vergil gently snorted in disgust. "I thought you might have something interesting to say. But I was obviously mistaken."

"What exactly do you expect me to say, Verg? Where have you been the last six months? He paused for a second and said quietly, averting his eyes from his brother's scrutiny, "What makes you think I care?"

"That is really all I needed to know." Vergil stated, matter of fact.

Dante looked almost incredulous. "You came back here to hear me say I didn't care? It was now his turn to give his twin a piercing look.

"I'd say it's been good to see you, but it would be a lie." Vergil said coolly.

In the time it took Dante to blink, all that remained of Vergil's presence in the room was the door gently closing, then nothing.

But both men, on their respective sides of the door knew that Vergil's last line had been a lie. Despite the self imposed distance between them, the clash of ideals, in a world where only they truly saw each other for what they were - it was sometimes good to be seen.


	5. The Little Things

Title:The Little Things

Fandom:Devil May Cry: General

Characters:Eva

Prompt: #16 Purple

Word Count:159

Rating:PG

Summary:Eva is reminded by the little things.

Author's Notes: Just a very short, kind of sad piece. Eva missing Sparda.

Disclaimer: I still don't own DMC :)

His Coat. The coat was the little thing that reminded her that he wasn't there any more.

Eva dusted the little table that stood next to the coat stand in the hallway. Feeling hot tears well, she blinked them back and returned to the kitchen to watch the twins playing in the garden.

It was funny, she mused, that it was something so almost insignificant that would cause her chest to ache. True, sometimes the empty bed would bring fresh tears, but not as much as she would have thought. Nor did watching the two boys, who so resembled their father, or seeing the pictures on the mantelpiece, or his favourite chair in the corner of the room. All these things were a reminder of course, but they were things that made her feel like he was still there.

It was by its very absence, that Sparda's purple coat reminded her that her dark knight was never coming home.


	6. Divided

Title: Divided

Fandom:Devil May Cry : General

Characters:Dante/Vergil

Prompt:#25 Strangers

Word Count:429

Rating:PG 13

Summary:Dante and Vergil go their separate ways for the last time (before Temen-ni-gru), but the parting is not without it's pain

Author's Notes:Totally AU scene of the twin's falling out over differences in ideals. Similar to 'To Be Seen' except the timing is slightly different.

Disclaimer: Capcom owns my soul, and also everything to do with Devil may Cry.

"This ends now." Vergil growled.

"Did it ever start?" Dante threw back .

Dante, as usual so open about how he felt, nearly made Vergil look hurt, but only nearly. "So that's how it is."

"That's how it is, was and always will be!" Dante yelled.

Vergil tried to swallow the lump that was taking up residence in his throat. As he and Dante stood there; swords drawn and ready, he knew Dante was hurt. He was hurt too, but unlike his younger twin, he wouldn't show it. "You won't change your mind." It wasn't a question.

Vergil knew his brother was too attached to his human side. Vergil had finally gone where Dante wouldn't follow.

"Dumbass question." Dante muttered. Then he replied, "You can keep your delusions of grandeur to yourself, Vergil. I'm not one of them and I'm never going to be one of them."

"Stop denying what you are, Dante. It's foolish. Especially when you could be so much more."

"More than what, Vergil? More than human?"

"Humans are weak."

"She was our mother, Verg. How could you turn your back on her like that?"

"I will not be weak"

Dante glared at him. The teenage boy failing to comprehend what went on in his twin's mind. "You didn't answer my question."

"I can't give you the one you'd like, so I chose to leave it unanswered."

"So you'll betray your humanity. And Mom's memory."

"I'm not human, Dante, and neither are you." The summer rain on Vergil's face was warm, yet it might have become ice on contact for all the warmth he showed.

Dante on the other hand, was burning, His face felt hot. The anger towards his brother was building into a furnace. Always the hothead of the two, this time was no different and his passion for his beliefs shone through in his words. "I'm not human? Maybe not. Sometimes I'm not sure what I am, but it sure as hell isn't one of them!"

Vergil looked his younger twin in the eyes. "I'm leaving, Dante." He saw the pain in them, as obvious as his was hidden. They'd always been to different to be close, yet…

"Then what are you still standing there for?" Dante's voice had an uncharacteristic callous edge.

They stared at each other, both the same in looks and the pain they felt, though both would deny it. In this moment, the final wall that would divide them came up. They turned and walked away from each other refusing to look back at what they had both lost.


	7. Good Friends

Title:Good Friends

Fandom:Devil May Cry, General

Characters:Dante

Prompt:#21 Friends

Word Count:424

Rating:PG-13 for some language

Summary:Lost keys are more trouble than they're worth for some people.

Author's Notes: No idea where this came from.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DMC except the things I'm allowed.

"Where the fuck is it!" Dante swore as he scrabbled around the sodden road, irritated as his rain soaked hair kept falling in his eyes.

"Are you looking for this?"

Dante's eyes saw the foot in front, almost under his nose. His eyes trailed up the leg, the body and then finally, the face, which bore an amused expression. Then Dante looked at the key which was now being held out to him. Dante sighed, rising to his feet. He took the key from the outstretched hand, muttered a begrudging "Thanks", and unlocked the door to his office. "What are you doing here?". He knew he was being abrupt, but he was soaked through and sore from being caught searching round for his lost key.

"You know I like nothing better than to watch you on your knees in the rain."

"Since when've you been such a kinky bitch?". He retorted.

Laughter. Dante was more pissed than before. Here he was getting wetter by the second - if it was possible - while his unexpected visitor was seemingly impervious to the rain and to top it all off _she was laughing at him_.

Deciding that she could get wet on her own from now on, Dante walked into his office hearing the door softly click shut behind him. Checking everything was how he'd left it, he sat at his desk, put his feet up and relaxed. He needed a shower, but right now, it could wait.

He closed his eyes and wasn't disappointed. He heard the door click, footsteps start to cross the room. This was followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, sliding and banging into the base of his desk. Opening his eyes he could barely contain his laughter as a very annoyed "Dante!" rang out.

Walking around his desk, he burst out laughing as he saw Lady in a crumpled heap on the floor. He held out a hand to help her up, which as he thought it would be, was promptly batted away by her.

"Dante" She growled as she got to her feet.

Dante grinned at her, still not believing she'd fall for something as simple as fishing line across the room. Satisfied he'd got her back for the prank she'd pulled on him last week, he told her where to find a drink and went for his shower.


	8. Irritating Vergil is fun

A totally random scribble with no relevance to anything, gotta love the twins really.

Dante looked at Vergil sat over the other side of the room where the more serious twin had his attention currently focused on cleaning and oiling his blade. Dante walked over, brushed a few errant strands from Vergil's eyes and sat down heavily next to him. "You've been staring at that sword for hours."

"Hmmm...?" Vergil murmured absently, not taking his eyes from the blade.

"I said you've been staring at your sword for hours."

"Oh."

"Wassup?"

"Nothing."

"Verg, you're even stiffer than usual."

Vergil looked up at his brother in mock irritation at that remark. "Thanks for that."

"Cut the sarcasm." Dante placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder, which to his suprise wasn't shrugged off.

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking. Similar to the colourful pictures you get in your head that makes your head hurt? Only more sophisticated."

"Haha, Verg, you wound me. Anyway, whatcha thinking about."

"Sex."

"Really?" Dante grinned.

"No you idiot."

Dante said nothing, but didn't go away.

"If you must know, I was thinking about a book I found the other day."

"What was it, Red Riding Hood?"

Vergil glared.

Dante blew heavily through pursed lips. "Fine. Couldn't you have just continued lying? It would've been more interesting."

Vergil smiled. "You were talking in your sleep last night. That was very interesting."

"Ummm, tell me more," Dante purred.

"You were discussing the merits of tomato juice and beer, and which should be drunk when. I was quite entertained." He rose and walked toward the fridge, softly laughing.


	9. Roped into it

Totally AU, and WTF really, but I remember making not so much a promise, but something of an offering of two particular twins being tied up and involving whipped cream and body chocolate.

I don't normally write twincest, and it is very mild, i.e: There is no actual sex involved as I do the whole 'fade to black' thing. (writing pron is not my thing), but there are more than just hints at it and the language is none too clean either, so if the idea bothers you in any kind of way then just skip this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish sighed as the door closed gently behind her. She leant against the door listening to the muffled thumps coming from inside the room. Maybe this would help them learn how to work together, she thought.

"I can't fucking believe she did this." Dante struggled against the bonds. "Who does she think she is, my mother?"

Vergil didn't answer, refusing to point out the obvious similarities and continued to calmly pick at his restraints. "Dante, your struggling is futile. You're making it worse."

"How could it possibly be worse, dumbass?" Dante pulled against his restaints with increased vigor. "I'm tied with the devil knows what, stark naked, to you."

"Think yourself privileged, idiot," Vergil said. "This is humiliating."

"You're telling me."

"Can you stand?" Vergil asked. "I need you to stop acting like a dick for five minutes."

"Fuck off," Dante retorted. Whatever got him out of this predicament the fastest was okay by him but until Vergil asked him nicely, he was going to be a stubborn ass.

"You want to stay like this?" Vergil snorted in disgust.

"Hell no, but if it involves being nice to you, I'm not doing that either."

"I'm not trying to be nice to you either. If I had my sword I'd remove your fat head then I could losen the bonds that way, but unfortunately 'mother' disarmed me. The only way out of this is to co-operate."

"Fine, but only if you ask me nicely."

"Stop being a stubborn fuck."

"Ask me nicely." Dante grinned.

Vergil couldn't see the grin, as Dante's back was pressed against his, but he could practically feel it. "Will you please," he hissed the word, "try to stand up."

"Sure," Dante said, suddenly all sweetness and light.

"Bastard," Vergil murmured under his breath.

Dante's grin became wider. It soon went though as he and Vergil struggled to stand. That they were both sat on a bench to start with made things a little easier, but then Trish's intention hadn't been to make escape impossible.

Now both men were stood with their backs to each other, the bonds a very slight touch looser. "Now what?" Dante asked.

"We need to make the bonds a little more loose, then we can drop them down rather than trying to break them, as that's proving ineffectual."

"I'll see what I can do."

Vergil, to his credit, stood there stoically as he attempted to ignore that his naked brother's torso was rubbing against him, that he got an elbow a few times in the kidney helped keep unwanted thoughts at bay. He felt his back go cold as Dante moved away from it and supressed a shiver. He felt Dante's body against him again and something against him that wasn't there before. "Dante?" He paused. "I take it you haven't gone anywhere?"

"If you push hard enough, you can turn round, but it pings you back again. The fact we're covered in chocolate helps."

Vergil closed his eyes. He'd been trying to ignore that fact. Trish had a sick sense of humour. He followed suit, knowing it was probably a bad idea. He worked himself round, the elastic like binding giving enough he he pushed hard enough, in turning round the binding moved a bit lower. He yelped in suprise as whipped cream went into his eye. "Move your head back imbecile!"

"No, don't stick your eye on my nose."

Both stood there, pressed against each other glaring. "We need to get this bastard stuff a bit lower. But before I start having to move around, get that bloody cream off your nose, I'm not getting an eyeful like you," Dante said.

"And just how do I do that, Einstein? My arms are pinned."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Were you never a kid?" He leant forward and licked the cream from his brother's nose.

Vergil glared at him. "I think I'll get the cream in my eye if it's all the same to you."

"Suit yourself. You ready?"

"Shut up and lets just get on with this." Vergil growled refusing to acknowledge that the feel of his twin's body against his was having an effect that he was having difficulty ignoring.

They both struggled to work the binding down, both trying hard to ignore the feel of hard flesh pressing against each other. Tired, they both stood still. "Well, that didn't do much,apart from give you a hard on," Dante smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot. Don't flatter yourself."

"You just want my body, you know you do."

"Hold still, Dante." Vergil pushed his knee against Dante's body, making Dante yelp but pushing his body back just enough that he could work an arm out. Before Dante could say anything, he made a grab for his twin's hair, holding his head back and kissing him firmly.

"Verge! What the hell are you doing?" Dante yelled in suprise.

"You told me, I want your body. I take what I want, so I'm taking it."

"Yeah? Not if I take you first" They both crashed back to the floor as Dante licked at the chocolate on Vergil's neck

Trish grinned as she listened. Well they'd learnt to co-operate enough to get mostly free, but for the rest, they were on thier own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I make no claim to any accuracy of any kind, and for the record, it's magic rope ::laughs::


	10. Hit the Ground Running

Author notes: Prompt borrowed for a community. Dante putting some of Nero's abilities to the test, a small (nine words over) drabble.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and Characters belong to Capcom.

"You know there's only one way to do this, kid."

"Yeah, Yeah. I know." Nero could barely see the ground from where he was standing at the top of the cliff. He knew he could take a fall, but this? Dante could be overestimating him. Nero sighed. "So, tell me again why's it so damn important I need to be able to fall hundreds of feet?"

"It's a quicker way to get around." Dante laughed at Nero's expression as he took a few steps back for a short run up. He ran, grabbed Nero and pulled him over the edge with him. "Remember. You've gotta hit the ground running."


	11. The Edge of the Map

Summary:Dante, post DMC3 just after the credits I suppose but before the final cutscenes.

Un-beta'd or edited in any way. Just some idea my brain was following at the time. Prompt 'Dante and Vergil, titled 'The Edge of the Map'. It didn't turn out quite as I meant it to.

A loose page danced along the ground until it snagged on the cracked paving slab that jutted up from the ground at what had been the foot of Temen-ni-gru. Dante, sat on the remains of car lodged firmly into the ground next to it, leant over and idly picked it up.

Lady had left some time before, he wasn't sure when. He wasn't sure on how long he'd been sitting here, he'd not given it any thought apart from some part of his mind being vaguely aware that this was probably the longest he'd ever sat still. He sat staring into the distance, just holding the paper that was rustling in the breeze that had blown up, its timing almost as if to clear the air of the stench of demons, blowing everything away and taking the past with it.

Except it didn't. The piece of paper was still in his hand, the hand that now showed no sign of injury except for the clean cut and dried blood on the glove. The wreckage around him, the wind couldn't blow that away either. There were no tears, the one he'd shed was the only outward evidence of his loss he was prepared to show, even to the wind that was now his only company. He was almost numb now; the kind of dulled non-descript feeling that came when all else has been spent, all his anger and frustration taken out on the demons left behind when the hellgate closed.

Lady would probably return soon. She'd left him to his solitude in respect for what he'd gone through, she'd needed it herself too. But Dante knew that she'd probably come back, if nothing else, just as an excuse to kick his ass again. He rose, slightly numbed from sitting still for so long. It wasn't in his nature to stay melancholy for long so he let out a sigh, picked up Rebellion from where he'd propped it beside him and looked at the piece of paper he'd picked up for the first time. He looked at the old ink, not that it showed where Vergil was, just part of how to get there. He snorted gently like he was amused by some private joke and threw the paper down, watched it land in a small smouldering pile of debris, watched the edge of the map catch fire and then walked away.


End file.
